Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to methods and devices for verifying a power-management system, and more particularly it relates to methods and devices for verifying a power-management system faster and more easily.
Description of the Related Art
With the rapid progress in the field of electrical devices, an electronic device requires more power supplies than before, such that a power-management system that includes more power channels is urgently needed. However, the more power devices a power-management system has, the more complicated it is to control each power device. Therefore, a controller that is configured to control each power channel in a power-management system makes it much more complicated to control the rapidly increasing number of required power channels.
In addition, as the controller in a power-management system gets more complicated, it requires much more time and resources to verify whether the control logic of the controller is valid or not. Therefore, a much more effective way to verify the control logic of the controller is urgently needed.